


You're my sunshine

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott likes sunflowers, Fluff, M/M, also sort of a birthday fic for mister Eliott, and the boys are cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Another one based on a prompt that was sent to me by a lovely anon.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	You're my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Another one based on a prompt that was sent to me by a lovely anon.

* * *

It’s Lucas’ first time buying flowers for anyone. At least he knows the ones he should be buying: sunflowers. Lucas didn’t know Eliott liked flowers, even less that he liked them so much he had a favorite one. 

They’ve had bigger, better gifts than flowers during the past years that they’ve been together, but somehow, Lucas is anxious about this one. He makes sure to ask the florist a few extra times if the sunflowers he picked are good ones if they’ll survive with an owner that might not always remember to water them. 

Lucas gave the birthday boy all his gifts with the breakfast he made this morning and took to their bed to wake up Eliott. A brand new pair of his favorite sneakers - Eliott is like a child, he can actually finish his sneakers in a matter of months, that’s how much he walks -, his favorites croissants and a new set of spray paints. 

Eliott was so happy that it got Lucas actually proud of getting the right gifts. And now, holding the bouquet of sunflowers makes him so nervous it’s actually embarrassing. 

**to Eliott:** _Are you at work? Can I go there for a second? I have something for you..._

**to Lucas:** _yeah, I’m here. Always waiting and hoping you’ll show up <3 _

Lucas laughs and the guy sitting right next to him on the bus looks at him and at the bouquet and smiles. 

He almost opens his big mouth to brag about his amazing boyfriend that’s turning 20 today, but he bites his lip not to do it. He’s a stranger, there’s no need to start a conversation about how in love he is. He just can’t wait to see Eliott and to know what he’ll think of the flowers. 

There are still two bus stops before his, but Lucas gets up and stands closer to the door, looking at the street. 

He’s the only one to get out at the stop and he adjusts his clothes like an idiot, walking slowly to calm his nerves, smiling to the absolutely nothing. He keeps his eyes on the video club as he gets closer, hoping Eliott is waiting inside, not sneaking out the huge glass windows. 

When he opens the door, Eliott is behind the desk already smiling, his shoulders going up with excitement. 

“You should be working, not waiting for _someone_ to come in...” 

“I couldn’t help it, you said you were coming, I got anxious...” Eliott looks at the bouquet between them, smiling even wider.

Eliott looks at Lucas, fidgeting with his pen, never completely still. “Are those for someone...?”

“Yes, sir. They’re for you, anxious child.” Lucas smiles as Eliott lifts the half door to meet him, holding the bouquet and leaving a quick, but a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. “Happy birthday again, baby.” 

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Lucas. Thank you.” He smells the flowers and Lucas just watches. He doesn’t think flowers have any specific smell, but Eliott seems to enjoy whatever he’s smelling and that’s all Lucas cares about. That the man in front of him is always as happy as he can be. 

“I love you.” Eliott puts the bouquet aside so it doesn’t stay in between them, caressing Lucas’ cheek gently with the back of his fingers and Lucas leans against it, not even ashamed to be always so needy of Eliott’s touch and attention. 

“I love you. Can you stay with me today? I’m free in...three hours.” 

“Three hours it’s a long time...” 

“It’s not enough time for me to stare at you while I work,” Eliott wiggles his eyebrows, bumping their noses together.

“Will you look at me while you work?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Then I’ll stay.” Lucas winks and goes to sit on that extra stool Eliott always has right next to his chair, waiting for Lucas to come to visit. He hears Eliott laughing, following him, trying to find a place to let his flowers while he has to work, still staring at them like they’re alive, happy to see him too.

Maybe next year Lucas can adopt a dog and give it to Eliott.


End file.
